rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
The Golden Star:Hedge and Asta
This is an rp of Hedge and Asta c: Chapter 1 Asta,a white bunny,sits in a field of flowers and butterflies flying.She smiles as a cherry blossom tree sway,petals flying past her. Hedge Blackstone Hedgehog is heard humming near by over in an open grassy field a soft tune (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oY9m2sHQwLs this is the tune) "Eh?"She glances over her shoulder,wondering whats the noise from. humming continues Asta gets up and hops to the humming."Who could that be?" Hedge sees the bunny and says "Uro pop uh sorry I meen hello^^" blushes Asta looks at Hedge."Hello! I'm Asta,the bunny princess of my kingdom not too far."She smiles. So you must be a major influence to your dimension sorry again my name is Hedge Hedgerean Blackstone, but you can call me Hedge "Its nice to meet you Hedge!"She smiles."Since you're a nice hedgehog,would you like to stay over at my kingdom?"She giggles. Sure thing little bunny Asta. ( I think I just made a nickname for Asta.) "Hehe!"She smiles as she looks at him.(Ah ok ) So how DID you become a princess?" Follows her "Well,I was born in a royal family,start exploring around.And due to my kindness and adventurous personality,my people wants me to become the princess." Hedge frowns "I was seporated from my family when I was 9 never seen them sense." Asta frowns."That's sad..Where do you live after that happened?" For a while the hospital then the city and now under the mobius foresst in my own fortress. gota say this kingdom of yours sure looks better than any place I'v seen back at mobius Asta smiles."If you want,you're welcome to stay over anytime!" Question What is the diffrence bettween a bunny and a rabbit, and thats not the setup of a joke Asta I'm seriuse I can't tell the two apart. "Rabbits are our siblings or cousins! We are in the same species but Rabbits are older than us." "What kind of bunny are you exactly asta?^^" "Cottontail! Well,maybe.We consider it Minty White Rabbits or Bunnies." "I enjoy being me I myself am a short quill hedgehog named that for haveing quills that stop growing much earlyer than most others thins kingdom of yours is quite butifull almost as butifull as there princess. (did I already say that?) Asta smiles and blushes a bit."Thanks!"She giggles happily. Do you have any enemys? Asta looks at Hedge."Hm.....not really."She giggles Dose the royoal family have any anccent relecs or items of power? She tilts her head."For other families,yes.For my family,no we dont!" I'm from the Mobius dimension but the thing is something has bind me to this world I can't even detechet any energy it's a good thing I'v got a friend like you. Asta smiles and hops."I'm glad I have a friend like you!" ^^ Just how old are you Asta? Asta looks at Hedge."I'm thirteen! 1 and a 3!" WOW That acctiuly dosn't suprise me that your older than me." Looks at her then smiles "I am?"Asta looks at Hedge."But age doesn't have to be in the way of friendship!"She smiles Who said it should I just have one problem "What's the problem?" "I came here but I don't remember what I was supose to do or why I'm hear." hugs her "I suggest staying over the kingdom till you figure it out! I wouldnt want to leave you here without you remembering! Its too cruel of me!"Asta hugs back,smiling. "Sure thing^^" "Let's play Hide-and-Seek before we go in my castle!" Hedge in his head ''(HIDE AND SEEK WHY DOSE THAT PHRASE HAUNT ME?) ''"Sure we can play a round or two who will seek first? "Me! Me!"She smiles."I shall seek you! If I give up,you can have a prize!" Is there a forrest near by? "Yep!"She smiles. Hedge smiles"Well I'll give you a hint I'm gona hide in that forrest but I won't go easy on you"runs to the forrest "Okay!"She begins to countdown from 10."9...8...7...!" Hedge hides in a rather hollow tree in his head (My hearts pounding like crazy if I don't calm down she'll here me fore sure her and though rabit ears thoughs big ...... cute ...... cudily ..... rabit ears) snaps back to reality start to meditate to calm down "1! Ready or not,here I come!"Asta giggles as she hops to the forest."Mister!"She starts to call out. Hedge almost called out before remembering he was hiding so he was hoping she wouldn't find her Asta searches around as she calls out."Mister!" Hedge crouches in the tree so that he isn't seen but he thought it was a little cramped in his head memory moment (Do you want to play do you want to play) "Mister!"Asta kept walking as she walks past the tree Hedge's hiding. Hedge wanted to sniker but he stuck to a big dumb grin so he wouldn't be herd when more was going through his head (Found you wana try again RAAAGH) then his mind went into a bref panic but he keept still Hedge peeks slightly so he dosn't get seen to check if Asta is near by Asta was a bit far away from Hedge's radius but was a little close to being inside the radius. Hedges far site seen Asta a bit aways but he new no rabit hates carrots so he ducked back into his hallow tree trying to keep his mind on the game so no more randomness would fly through his head Asta kept walking."Mister! Mister!"She tenses up as she worries. Hedge tenses as he feels the vibes of worries from the little bunny and begins breathing slower